


Heatwave

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin and Arthur are very, very hot. In the temperature sense, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 40 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons when all Merlin wanted to do was sleep with Arthur. And he meant sleeping. Literally.

It was also hot. Stiflingly hot. Merlin had already opened all the windows, but there was no hint of a breeze; instead, hot air flooded into the room and reduced him to a sweating mess on the bed.

Arthur was probably having similar sentiments. He was currently lying on his back, an arm thrown over his face to shield the sunlight streaming in through the window, and looking highly uncomfortable. “ _Mer_ lin,” he groaned. “Get away from me, you’re too warm.”

“Speak for yourself,” Merlin said, but shifted anyway, so that their sides weren’t pressed up against each other. This did nothing to help matters. Merlin could feel his shirt sticking to his back, and sat up so he could take it off. He decided to take his trousers off after that - they weren’t going out any time today, so clothes were completely unnecessary. Arthur's clothes were already off, and when Merlin looked at him, he saw his chest glistening with sweat, the sun shining on it making it seem as if he was glowing golden.

“You should have let me buy that ice cream last week,” said Arthur, snapping Merlin out of his reverie. “We could be enjoying it right now, instead of suffering in this heat.”

“I don’t want you eating too much,” said Merlin. “I need you to keep in shape so I can order you around the house whenever I’m tired.”

“And why didn’t we fix the air conditioning earlier?” Arthur continued, gesturing towards the ceiling.

“I thought we wouldn’t need it,” Merlin said. “London summers are hardly ever this hot.”

“Well, you should have thought of it,” Arthur grumbled. “Argh, the sheets are sticking to my back. We’ll have to change them later, dammit.”

After a few minutes of this, Merlin was no cooler than before, and decided he had had enough. “I’m going to take a shower,” he announced, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

“Great idea,” said Arthur. “I’m coming with you.”

“No, don’t,” Merlin protested. “The shower can’t fit both of us, and besides, you’re probably going to end up jumping me, which is going to be counterproductive to getting us to cool down!” He climbed into the shower.

“Fine,” he heard Arthur call. “You get five minutes, and then I’m coming in.”

“Thanks,” said Merlin, and turned the tap on.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131596442237/40-merthur-3)!


End file.
